Sweet home Alabama
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Mac, pris au piège, contraint à passer un weekend en Alabama pour un concours assez spécial, et une Jo ravie de renouer avec son passé de... De quoi ? Eh bien lisez ;) OS


**Coucou lecteurs ! Bon, cette fiction est le fruit d'une soudaine inspiration venue de la chanson 'timber'... ensuite agrémentée d'autres chansons country que vous retrouverez peut-être :) J'espère que ce one shot vous plaira... Laissez un petit commentaire pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Enjoy !**

Comment s'était-il retrouvé en plein cœur de l'Alabama, dans la campagne la plus profonde, sur la place d'un village perdu dans le temps, à contempler le soleil couchant en tapant du pied sur la musique country qui sortait de ces immenses amplis ? Oh Mac avait bien peur de s'être encore laissé rouler par Montana et Alabama, qui sautillaient joyeusement face à lui, sur la première ligne du groupe de danseurs.

_Quelques jours plus tôt : _

_Le soleil se couchait sur Manhattan, et la journée des experts s'étirait. Mac, Jo et Lindsay s'étaient proposés pour assurer quelques heures supplémentaires, pour attendre les résultats d'un test ADN qui semblait s'éterniser. Ils étaient en train de dîner mexicain dans la salle de repos quand Ellie franchit la porte. On aurait dit qu'elle était sortie d'un western : elle arborait un Stetson blanc à liseré noir, une chemise à carreaux, un short et des santiags dignes des cowboys les plus élégants. _

_Jo se leva d'un bond, un sourire éclatant rayonnant sur son visage. _

_« Je t'avais dit que tu serais magnifique dans ma tenue ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en allant embrasser sa fille qui lui sourit à son tour, fière de son accoutrement.  
« Wouah Ellie ! Tu ferais fureur dans le Montana ! Remarqua Lindsay en lui faisant un signe de main pour la saluer.  
- Merci ! _  
_- Bal costumé ? Demanda Mac.  
- Oui. Et comme 'Man a ressorti sa tenue de danse country, je me suis dit que je pourrais m'y essayer... Avoua Ellie. »  
Jo regardait sa fille, le regard étincelant de fierté, et Mac tomba de nouveau sous le charme. Cela dit, la remarque d'Ellie ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et il croisa les jambes, et d'un air taquin, visa Jo :  
- Miss Alabama serait donc danseuse de country ?  
Ellie hocha vigoureusement la tête. Et quand Jo vit qu'elle allait répondre, elle tenta en vain de la faire taire en mettant une main sur sa bouche, qu'Ellie mordilla pour pouvoir parler alors qu'elle la fusillait du regard.  
- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Elle a même eu des prix dans de grands concours quand elle était jeune.  
Jo sursauta :  
- Dit aussi que te mère est rouillée ! »  
Lindsay se leva d'un bond en riant :  
- Jo ! Je ne savais pas ! J'adore danser ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre l'Alabama slammin' ! S'écria-t-elle.  
Jo sourit, apaisée par le soutien de son amie face au regard taquin de Mac. Et prit la main de Lindsay : _

_« Rien de plus simple, suis mes pas. »  
Elles esquissèrent quelques pas avant que Lindsay ne s'emmêle dans les directions et manque de tomber, déclenchant un fou rire général. Quand elles se remirent de leurs émotions, Mac se sentit scruté. En effet, Jo le fixait, les yeux plissés, comme si elle allait le dévorer. L'idée le fit frissonner.  
« Mac, gardez ça pour vous, ou je pourrais bien vous kidnapper pour vous présenter au concours de country de la semaine prochaine...Je ne comptais pas y aller, mais j'aimerais vous y voir ! » _

Évidemment, il n'avait pas pu garder sa langue, et le lendemain même, tous les employés du labo portaient des stetsons, et lançaient des 'yiha' à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient la route de Jo. Celle-ci avait donc décidé de se venger, et avait convaincu Mac de se joindre à Lindsay, Ellie et elle pour un weekend chez elle, en Alabama. S'il avait râlé tout le long du trajet, l'air de l'Alabama l'avait adouci. Il commençait même à apprécier le dépaysement, et surtout la joie de vivre de Jo.  
Jo... Le soleil donnait des reflets roux à ses longs cheveux qui volaient en rythme avec ses pas de danse, et se reflétait sur ses multiples bagues, colliers, et bijoux de chapeau. Vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un short de la même couleur qui ne cachaient rien de ses formes parfaites, elle tournoyait, mains sur les hanches, ses santiags foulant l'herbe piétinée par déjà une bonne demie-heure de danse. Elle s'était obstinée à vouloir le faire danser, Lindsay et Ellie s'y étaient mises aussi, sans succès. Ils l'avaient laissé s'asseoir dans un coin où la vue était parfaite, à siroter un whisky.

Quand les premières notes du célèbre 'Cotton Eye Joe' se firent entendre, Mac vit Jo et Lindsay éclater de rire. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il aimait voir ces larges sourires qui dévoilaient toutes les dents de Jo et qui créaient d'énormes fossettes sur son visage.  
Jo... Ses pommettes étaient rosies par l'effort qu'elle déployait. Le groupe de danseurs fit trois pas en avant, et elle en profita pour faire signe à Mac de venir les rejoindre. Celui-ci, fortement troublé par le mouvement de hanche de la championne, secoua la tête en riant et leva son verre, ce à quoi Jo répondit par un regard espiègle avant de se tourner pour faire un pas chassé sur ses longues jambes de satin.

Mac était incapable de détourner le regard de sa collègue. Jo était belle. Plus que ça, elle était séduisante. Il n'avait jamais réellement le temps de l'observer en détail, et il profitait à présent de cette soirée qui commençait à peine, à en juger par l'énergie déployée par les danseurs.

Elle semblait aux anges, dans son élément à vrai dire. Elle fit un saut sur elle-même, dans une vague de cheveux bruns, et poussa un cri de cowgirl strident qui déclencha une vague d'applaudissements en rythme avec la musique.

Jo ne quitta qu'une seule fois les rangs de cowboys déchaînés, deux heures après le début du concours, pour se laisser tomber aux côtés de Mac, hors d'haleine et couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui faisait ressortir son parfum boisé. Elle éclata de rire en voyant le sourire de Mac qui la regardait avec adoration.

« Mac ! Viens t'amuser ! » Le supplia-t-elle en prenant son verre des mains pour finir la dernière gorgée de son alcool à la couleur ambrée, presque aussi intense que celle des yeux de Jo dans la lumière descendante du crépuscule, sous les lampes qui éclairaient la scène où jouaient les musiciens.  
« J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir danser. » Avoua Mac en se frottant la nuque.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle, enfantin, et prit sa main pour l'entraîner loin du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il en la suivant sans résister dans la grange où certains avaient planté leur tante. Jo tourna la tête vers lui et gravit les marches qui menaient à la mezzanine où étaient entreposées des meules de foin.  
- Tu as besoin d'un cours particulier. Tu ne voudrais pas te ridiculiser. »  
Mac baissa la tête, et sourit pour lui même. Jo était la femme la plus têtue qu'il aie jamais connue, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il devait se plier à sa volonté. Après tout, qui savait ce qui pouvait se passer dans cet endroit reculé. Elle aurait pu le tuer sans aucun témoin.

Il soupira et écarta les bras, signifiant qu'il se soumettait entièrement. Ses yeux brillèrent.  
« Tu sais, tu es encore plus beau dans ton jean et ta chemise à carreaux. » Déclara-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui, prête à lui enseigner les pas de son fameux Alabama Slammin. Elle ne vit pas le visage de Mac se colorer, trop prise dans sa folie de danseuse, et il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à être torturé jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.  
« Suis moi. »

_Rock step pied droit, quart de tour, demi-tour, sailor quart de tour. _

Les pas de Jo étaient lent, bien plus lents que ceux qu'elle avait esquissés quelques minutes avant. Elle attendait Mac qui suivit sans faire une seule faute.

_Kick ball, step à droite, tap, tap, step. _

Sa jambe s'étira, contractant doucement ses muscles. Elle prit la main de Mac pour mieux le guider. Elle était aussi concentrée que si elle analysait une preuve capitale, et il fit l'effort de se concentrer lui aussi, avide d'apprendre cette danse qui comptait tant pour elle.

_Sailor quart de tour à droite, pointe-talon, pointe-talon _

Leurs doigts s'entre-croisèrent de manière naturelle alors qu'ils arrêtaient de tourner sur eux-même, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent vraiment.

_Rock step droit, derrière, côté, croisé, rockstep, sailor quart de tour droite _

Les pieds de Mac s'emmêlèrent et Jo le rattrapa de justesse, avant de tomber dans la paille, l'un à côté de l'autre. Avant que Mac ait eu le temps de lui demander si elle n'avait rien de cassé, elle éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes, une de ses longues jambes nues passée sur celles de son patron. Une fois calmés, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Jo ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de les rouvrir dans un mouvement de longs cils qui coupa le souffle à Mac.

« Je dois dire que tu es très mauvais danseur. » Déclara Jo en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Mac eut un rire discret, et perdit son regard dans le sien.  
Le monde autour d'eux tournait joyeusement. Leur proximité coupa le souffle à Mac, et Jo enleva son stetson en se mordant la lèvre et le posa sur la tête de son ami.

« Tu te trompes si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu me regardes depuis le début de la soirée Mac... Je veux voir le cowboy maintenant. » Susurra-t-elle.

Le dit cowboy sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes. Il hésita quelques secondes, perdu dans le regard de celle qui l'avait mené jusqu'au bord du précipice. Les sourires étaient remis au placard. Le jeu devenait sérieux. Il retira d'un geste tendre un morceau de paille qui s'était glissé dans les longues boucles brunes de Jo avant de glisser sa main le long de sa jambe. La peau sous ses doigts était douce et chaude, et Jo frémit sous sa caresse, à la fois curieuse et anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui était sur le point de se passer, des changement que cela allait impliquer... Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme pour arrêter un Mac qui, dévoré par le désir, était fermé à toute suggestion. Le goût du whisky toujours imprégné sur sa langue lui donna le courage de réclamer ces lèvres roses qu'elle lui offrait comme premier contact intime. Il caressa ses lèvres doucement, puis revint à la réalité et s'écarta brusquement.

« Jo... Souffla-t-il.  
Celle-ci aurait voulu pleurer. Elle le voulait lui, là, tout de suite, sans penser au futur et à cette amitié qui, de toute manière, était déjà ruinée depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle commençait à danser. Il caressa sa joue, ses mots retenus dans sa gorge par le sentiment qu'il allait tout gâcher.

- Je ne veux pas d'une aventure sans lendemain. Dit-il enfin.  
Jo se sentit soulagée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait non plus. Elle voulait le garder pour elle seule, comme un caprice de gamine trop gâtée.  
- Embrasse moi, et c'est l'Alabama et la country que tu embrasses. » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'une tendresse infinie qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.  
Ces mots suffirent à le décider. Il la voulait toute entière découverte à ses yeux, sous sa peau, sur la paille stockée dans la mezzanine d'une grange perdue au milieu de l'Alabama, alors que la fête continuait dehors. Tant pis, Lindsay et Ellie leur raconteraient la fin du bal. Peut-être même seraient-elles désignées championnes de la soirée. Pour Mac, il ne faisait aucun doute que le meilleur mouvement de hanche de l'Alabama se trouvait dans ses bras, et il allait lui prouver qu'il était meilleur amant que danseur.


End file.
